The Forever Infinite Void
by DekaTechXtreme
Summary: Takes place after Touble in Tokyo & War of the Worlds. D' Void has been freed, Forever King Driscol lives, Ben 10 has been punished by Azmuth. This is my 1st EVER story. Read & Review. NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I associated with the Teen Titans and Ben 10 Alien Force in any way, shape, or form. This is my first story ever, so if you have any tips please review. Review onto others as you would like them to do to you.**

* * *

Just a normal day at the Titans Tower. The titans were about to have breakfast. Beast Boy and Cyborg having their usual fight about whether or not to use soy milk for their pancakes. Robin and Starfire are on the couch: kissing, giggling, and whatever couples do in public. Raven was by the window meditating, not paying any attention to her friends. Then again, does she ever? Yep, all was right in the world: The Brotherhood of Evil are frozen and are placed in an ultra, high-tech, maximum security chamber-which Cyborg created. Crime sprees are quieting down. Criminals don't want to tangle with the Teen Titans. Beast Boy still loses to Cyborg in videogames, but sometimes Cyborg lets him win, and Beast Boy is not the wiser. Yep, all was right.

"Soy milk!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Listen you little grass stain," Cyborg yelled "We are having real pancakes so suck it up!"

"Put soy milk in!"

"NO! Now shut up!"

Beast Boy jumped on top of Cyborg and started fighting. Robin and Starfire slid down to the floor, with their backs touching the couch. They were about to kiss when Robin felt a yank on his cape. The next thing he knew, he was pulled into the fight. When he turned around Cyborg punched Robin in the face by accident. Beast Boy started laughing. Robin glared at him and tried to kick him, but missed and hit Cyborg. Beast laughed even harder. But things went bad for the green changeling as Cyborg and Robin pulled him back in. Now the three teens were fighting. Starfire was cheering for her boyfriend. Raven looked at her friends and sighed. She closed her eyes and resumed meditating.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

"Azarath, Metr-" Raven quickly opened her eyes to find herself covered in soy milk.

"Aw, dude!" B.B. complained

"Ha ha! That's funny" Robin and Cyborg laughed out loud.

"Uh oh!" B.B. pointed pass them and towards Raven. All three looked at her and noticed the black energy surrounding her, which resembled flames. The three teens knew that they were in trouble. Robin and B.B. jumped behind their metal friend, hoping that he will take most of the pain. Cyborg looked like he saw his maker.

"Who . . . threw that?!" asked an angry Raven.

"Uh . . . I did." Cyborg replied, all scared. He soon discovered a black glowing raven from behind her. Just then the alarm rang. Cyborg has just been saved by the bell.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin shouted. Noticing Raven has calmed down.

"Where man?" Cyborg asked.

"At the mall." Robin replied "It's Control Freak."

"Him . . . at the mall of shopping is not a good nation of combos." exclaimed Starfire.

"Titans, GO!!" Robin yelled as he went over to the garage for his R-Cycle. B.B. and Cyborg went to the T-Car. Starfire and Raven flew out the garage. All five teens getting ready to fight Control Freak.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a highway, is a green car with two black stripes from the hood to the trunk. Located inside the car are three teens.

"Kevin can't you go any faster!" The teen wearing a green jacket with the number 10 on it yelled "Jump City is hours away!"

"No one likes a backseat driver Ben!" Answer a teen with black short-sleeved shirt over a gray long-sleeved shirt "Besides it's our vacation, not a mission Tennyson."

"Will you two be quiet!" shouted a red-headed girl with a blue sweater.

"Sorry Gwen." said Kevin and Ben.

"I swear, you guys act like children."

"No we don't" said Kevin and Ben.

Gwen sighed, she noticed a green light off in the distance. Kevin noticed soon after and went off the highway and traveled across the desert. They have approached the light, they got out of the car and stood next to it. Just then, the light disappeared. They looked around but didn't find anything. Until they heard something.

"Down here." said a familiar voice.

The three looked down and noticed who it was: It was Azmuth, the creator of the omnitrix.

"Hi Azmuth." said Gwen.

"Hello Gwen." Azmuth replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here because of Ben."

Gwen, Kevin, and Azmuth looked at him.

"What did I do?" answered a confused Ben.

"Ever since the war between the planet Earth and the Highbreed has ended. You have been fiddling around with the watch, trying to change the set of 10 aliens back to the ones you've had before the war started." cried Azmuth, pointing at the omnitrix "I know what happens to the watch, and its driving me insane."

"Well maybe if you change it back, I might have not been toying with it."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Change it back."

Azmuth realized that he was not going to win this fight. So he decided to change it back. Also Ben might be more quiet now.

"Fine! However, for fiddling with it and not to mention giving me a headache, there will be a punishment."

The three teens looked at him oddly.

"The punishment will be that when you turn into an alien, you will stay in that one alien form for twen-. . . no wait . . . 72 hours, starting now."

"WHAT?!?" The three exclaimed.

"Don't worry you won't be taken over by the alien form. I won't make you turn into Alien X, seeing as that will be considered as more of a torture than a punishment." said Azmuth. He then jumped onto Ben's left hand. He did some twists and turns to the omnitrix. The omnitrix soon flashed.

"New set available. Old set unavailable. Unable to access omnitrix database for 72 hours after first access." The omnitrix explained.

"Aw man!" whined Ben.

"I am sorry Ben. This is a punishment however, so go on ahead choose the alien. I've got to see which is your choice." Azmuth said.

Ben accessed his omnitrix. Searching. Until he found the one he will turn into.

"Well, I got my choice. Here goes nothing!" Ben exclaimed. He slammed down on the omnitrix and was soon engulfed in a green light.

* * *

**So was my story. Not bad for a rookie. Now here's the kicker, you will decide which alien will Ben turn into. Your choices are: Echo Echo, Big Chill, Humongousaur, Swampfire, Brainstorm, Goop, Chromastone, Jetray, and Spidermonkey. Now please take into consideration for the story how he will blend in. For example, Big Chill can look like he can blend in only if he is in his cloak. Now that I said that please make your choice wisely. I've already made my choice, but you can still vote just for fun. To check the winning alien, read chapter two. Why should you vote for fun. I'll tell you, in the future I will create 8 more versions based on the other aliens. Now thats a promise.**

**ps. I am not doing Alien X.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I associated with the Teen Titans and Ben 10 Alien Force in any way, shape, or form. So please read and review. NO FLAMES!!**

* * *

The green light disappeared.

"Chromastone!" shouted Ben, who was now a living purple crystal alien.

"Chromastone. Interesting choice." said Azmuth.

"Are you insane Tennyson?!" shouted Kevin, who looked like he was about to freak out.

"What?" asked Chromastone.

"How are you going to fit in my car?!" Kevin pointed at his car.

"Oh, didn't thought about that." Chromastone chuckled. "Sorry."

Kevin groaned as he thought of the moment that Ben tried to enter his car. The thought of the crystals on Ben's back, scratching his car.

"Is all you ever think about is your car?" Gwen put her hands on her hips.

"No, sometimes I think about you." Kevin looked at her.

Gwen couldn't help but blush a bit.

"Ahem." Azmuth cleared his throat. "Now as I was explaining, you will be in that form for 72 hrs starting now. You will be able to access the communication and navigation functions of the omnitrix." Pointing at the omnitrix symbol on Ben's chest.

Kevin then had an idea as he looked at his car.

"Can I make him wear an ID Mask?" asked Kevin.

"Hmm, let me think about that." Azmuth said.

"Well." said Gwen.

"I'm sorry but no. Not even to protect you vehicle." Azmuth answered.

"Aw man." complained Kevin."I got to go now. I will see you in 72 hrs Ben." Azmuth pushed a button on his wardrobe, and was transported back home.

"Well, do we still go to Jump City for our vacation or do we go back home until my punishment is over? asked Chromastone.

"We still go to Jump City." Gwen answered.

"Really?!" Kevin and Chromastone questioned as they looked confused.

"Well, yeah." Gwen said. "I think we deserve a vacation after all that has happened."

"What about my punishment? Don't you think people will noticed a living crystal traveling with two teens in a car." Chromastone said.

"I think I have two solutions for the car problem." Kevin went to the trunk and brought out a coil of plumber issue rope.

"We are not strapping him down to the roof." Gwen glared at him with crossed arms.

"Okay then, _one_ solution for the car problem." Kevin put the rope back in the trunk.

"What's he doing?" asked Chromastone.

"I got no idea." replied Gwen.

Kevin sat in the driver's seat and flipped open a secret compartment revealing a button.

He pushed the button. The car turned into a jeep/hummer hybrid vehicle without a roof.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Chromastone.

"Whoa is right. When did you have time to do this?" asked Gwen.

"I don't know, I just did. Now, are you guys coming?" Kevin was revving up the car.

"What about my appearance?" complained Chromastone.

"Here you go." Kevin handed him a purple cloak with the plumber symbol on the cape.

". . . Its worth a shot." Chromastone put the cloak on as well as the hood, to prevent attracting any unwanted attention. He carefully entered the back seat to avoid damaging the car.

"Now then, ONWARD TO JUMP CITY!" Kevin got back onto the highway, and they went to Jump City.

* * *

Control Freak was in a fit, tearing down the mall.

"How could Star Trek be sold out?!" Control Freak yelled pointing his remote at the mall manager.

"I don't know." said the manager.

"And for that, you will be destroyed." Control Freak brought to life a Wicked Scary cardboard cut out.

"Aah!" The manager screamed as the Wicked Scary got closer, but a starbolt was thrown at it causing Wicked Scary to lose its head.

"Aah! My creature!" Control Freak turned around to see the Titans, during this time the manager left. "Titans! We meet again."

"The only movie you'll see if the true hard knocks of jail, Control Freak! Titans GO!" Robin extended his bo-staff and swung at Control Freak, he quickly countered with his four bladed lightsaber. Beast Boy turned into a rhino, while Cyborg got on him and fired his sonic cannon at Control Freak, while Beast Boy charged at him. He reflected Cyborg's sonic blast at Beast Boy, causing him to be blinded and crashed straight into a wall. Raven and Starfire flew to the air and try to bombard him starbolts and benches at him.

"Aah!" Control Freak was running away from the onslaught of attacks. Then he got hit by a starbolt on his butt, "AAH!" He ran for a fountain and landed in it to cool the burn he felt.

"Ooh! That's got to hurt!" Robin said.

Beast Boy and Cyborg where laughing at Control Freak's situation.

"I am so sorry for burning your tushie!" Starfire apologized to Control Freak.

Raven picked up Control Freak with her powers and brought him over to them, she let go off her restraint on him. Robin was about to ask a question to Control Freak, when he interrupt.

"I SURRENDER! JUST DON'T BURN MY BUTT!" Control Freak cried.

The titans just looked at each other confused until Robin said something, "Alright, but if you escape. I'll send Starfire over to find you." Robin then pointed over to Starfire, she was clueless to what's going on, she just waved at him.

"DEAL!"

"Raven, can you take him to the police station?" Robin asked as he put the handcuffs on him.

Raven nodded, she opened up a portal with her powers. She picked him up with her powers and threw him. The portal closed afterwards. All the titans were looking at her with disbelief, thinking that she threw him to another dimension. Beast Boy was about to say something until she interrupted.

"I sended him to the police station, not to another dimension." Raven said in her monotonous tone.

"O . . . kay. Now what?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy and Cyborg then looked at each other and smiled, "THE BEACH!!" They said simultaneously.

"Oh yes, I would like to see the birds of the sea. Can we Robin?" Starfire begged Robin.

Robin knew he couldn't just say no to her. Raven just shook her head to see her leader being played.

"Sure." Robin said, "Now lets go!" They went to their vehicles. Robin and Starfire went on the R-Cycle, while Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven went in the T-Car.

* * *

**So they are going to the beach what's going to happen. Keep reading to find out. I AM SO SORRY FOR PROCASTINATING!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! (GETS ON KNEES AND BEGS)!! I PROMISE TO UPLOAD MORE!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I associated with the Teen Titans and Ben 10 Alien Force in any way, shape, or form. So please read and review. NO FLAMES!!**

* * *

"Here we are! Jump City!" Kevin said to his friends.

Ben and Gwen saw that they have finally arrived to their destination.

"Finally!" Ben groaned.

"Nice place." Gwen said, as she admired the scenery.

Ben was playing with the omnitrix. Twisting and turning the dial, hoping that he can override Azmuth's command.

"Ben, please stop that." Gwen asked.

"Sorry." Ben said, "I still can't believe I'm Chromastone for 72 hours."

"I think it serves you, Tennyson." Kevin smirked when he said that.

"Kevin." Gwen said.

Silence swept over the vehicle.

Ben sighed, "Can you guys drop me off at the beach? I need some time alone."

Gwen was about to say something, when Kevin interrupted her.

"You sure Tennyson?" Kevin asked, looking at the rearview mirror to see Ben.

"Yeah." Ben said.

Kevin drove them to the beach, Ben carefully got out of the vehicle. He turned around to see them.

"Just be careful Ben. Don't hesitate to call us if you are in trouble." Gwen said.

"And keep the cloak and hood on!" Kevin added.

Ben nodded, Kevin and Gwen drove away to explore the city. Ben made his way towards the beach. He sat on the shoreline, watching the sea reach to his feet and retreat.

He sighed, _'This sucks!'_ He noticed some bullies picking on a kid. There were two bullies that seemed to be 11, while the kid seemed to be 7.

"Leave me alone!" The kid begged.

"No way shrimp." The first bully shoved the kid down.

"Yeah, this is too fun!" The second bully was kicking the kid in his sides.

The kid was getting beaten up. Ben couldn't just stand by and not do anything.

"Hey!" Ben stood up, "Leave the kid alone." He made his way to the bullies.

The bullies saw the cloaked figure talking to them.

"No way! Who's going to make us? _You?_" The first bully said.

"Yeah, you?" The second bully proceeded to kick the figure's leg, he didn't expect that it would hurt him instead, "OW!" The bully grabbed his foot in pain.

The first bully tried to punch the figure, the same thing happened, "OW!" The first bully grabbed his hand in pain.

"Leave . . . NOW!" Ben took off his hood.

"AAH!! MONSTER!!" The bullies ran away screaming in a certain direction.

The kid couldn't believe his eyes, he was saved by a monster. Ben put his hood back on.

"Are you okay . . . Uh?" Ben asked.

"Timmy, and yes, thanks to you Mr. . . Uh?" Timmy answered.

"Chromastone. Just call me Chromastone." Ben answered

"Chromastone, huh? Cool name." Timmy said, he heard his mom calling him, "I got to go now. Thank you Chromastone." Timmy waved goodbye as he ran towards his mom and left.

Ben sat back on the beach, _'Maybe its not a bad thing being like this!'_ Ben thought.

A few peaceful moments passed until it was interrupted by Ben's hungry stomach. He saw a hot dog vendor on the beach, he decided to make his way over there.

"What do you want?" The vendor asked, not looking away from his cart.

"One hotdog with the works." He answered.

The vendor nodded and started to prepare his hotdog. Then some kids were running to swim in the ocean, were one accidentally tripped next to Ben. The kid tried to grab onto Ben's cloak to catch himself. Unfortunately he took the cloak off. The vendor then saw who, or in this case, what his customer is.

"AAH!! MONSTER!!" The vendor ran away screaming. Everyone on the beach saw Ben and ran away screaming.

"Aw man!" Ben was alone on the beach. He saw the hotdog that the vendor made, it was still in good condition and was resting on the cart. He grabbed it and was about to eat it when a starbolt flew right at it and blew it up in his hand.

"AW MAN!" Ben complained.

"Monsters still have to pay." said a voice.

Ben turned around to see five teens, "Aw man."

* * *

The titans were on their way to the beach. For a day of fun under the sun. Beast Boy was telling jokes to Raven in hopes of making her laugh. He gave up after receiving a few glares from Raven. After a few minutes, they have finally arrived. Cyborg was taking all the supplies from the trunk. After they finished organizing it, Cyborg spoke up.

"Anybody up for a game of Stankball?" Cyborg asked, holding the foul smelling sphere.

"I'm game! Robin? Starfire?" Beast Boy said.

"All right!" Robin said.

"Yes, I would love to play with the smelly orb of dirty clothes." Starfire said joyously.

They all looked at Raven, who was kunder an umbrella reading her book.

"I'll referee." She said, not bothering to look up from her book.

They played the game with teams of two: Robin and Beast Boy against Starfire and Cyborg. The game ended with a tie, two points for each team. They decided to eat after the game. Beast Boy was preparing tofu burgers for himself, Raven was drinking her tea, and Cyborg was making burgers for the rest of the team. After a few minutes of eating, they were interrupted by a couple of screams. The titans saw two kids running towards them.

"MONSTER! THERE'S A MONSTER!" The first kid said.

"Yeah! It's big and purple!" The second kid said.

"Where?!" Robin demanded.

"Over there!" They said simultaneously, pointing in a direction.

"Get to safety!" Robin said.

The kids didn't need to be told twice, they left in a hurry.

"There goes our beach party." Beast Boy complained.

"Come on!" Cyborg said.

The teen titans ran to the source, when they were approaching the source. They saw people running for their lives, screaming 'Monster'. The titans couldn't believe what they saw, a living purple, crystal-like monster. They saw him picking up an object. Robin assumed it was a weapon.

"Starfire!" Robin said.

Starfire nodded, she quickly fired a starbolt at the object, blowing it up in the monsters hand. They soon realized it was just a hotdog.

"AW MAN!" The monster complained.

Starfire couldn't help but notice how the monster looks like, _'I have seen that type of monster before, but where?'_

"Monsters still have to pay!" Robin said.

The monster turned around to see the titans, "Aw man."

* * *

**The crossover will finally begin!! OMG!! This is more better than my talking pillow!! Stay tuned!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I associated with the Teen Titans and Ben 10 Alien Force in any way, shape, or form. So please read and review. NO FLAMES!!**

* * *

**Chromastone:** A Crystalsapien from the planet MorOtesi. Chromastone is made from an extremely durable silicon crystal and is nearly invulnerable. He can absorb lasers and light beams, and fire them out at his own free will. An example of his ability is when he creates powerful electrical force. Light based weapons are also useless against Chromastone. He also has notably high strength. He has sharp crystals, nearly invincible, can break through strong nets or webs and can block light with his hands or body.

* * *

**Ship:** A Galvanic Mechomorph (A symbiote created by a Galvanic Mechomorph). Galvanic Mechomorphs are aliens accidentally created by the Galvans. They are black with robot-like green lines on them. They have one central "Eye" on their head, which glows when speaking. Ship's eye did not glow whenever it talked (only one word-"ship"). They can also merge with technology, _upgrading_ it to super-advanced nanotechnology. When a device is possessed by a Mechomorph, it takes on the appearance of the species' skin, a black body with green markings, resembling a computer motherboard. However, Ship's possession does not so far as actually upgrade whatever structure he possesses, but only up to the point where he can use it as a body. Ship also has the ability to effectively transform himself into fully-operational vehicles, weapon batteries and other machines he can think of.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young asian teenager was pacing back and forth in her backyard. The girl is known as Julie Yamamoto, and she wasn't happy.

"I can't believe they ditched me! Wait until I get my hands on him!" Julie said angrily, she then got an idea, "Here Ship!"

Seconds later, Ship, Julie's pet, came crawling towards her.

"Ship, ship!" He chirped.

"Let's go boy!" Julie said.

"Ship, ship!" Ship transformed into the ship he merged when the forever knights almost forced him to destroy his owner. The back hatch opened, she jumped inside and sat in the driver seat as they took off for Jump City.

* * *

The monster and five teens were staring at each other.

"What are you?!" The raven-hair teen said, he seemed to be the leader of the five, he took out his bo-staff.

The monster just stared at him, he then saw his cloak on the ground. He made his way to his cloak in order to retrieve it. Raven saw the monster making his way to the cloak, she levitated the cloak with her powers and sought to bring it towards Robin.

"Hey!" The monster grabbed the cloak and pulled on it with amazing strength, that it broke from Raven's control. Robin took this as a threat, he got into his battle position.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" He snapped.

"The name's Chromastone! Who do you guys think you are threatening me?!" Chromastone yelled.

"We are the Teen Titans!" Robin answered.

"And we don't like it when monsters are rampaging and scaring people!" Cyborg said.

"What?! They overreacted!" Chromastone shouted, "I'm out of here!" He started to walk away with his cloak in his hand.

"Hold it! You're not going anywhere!" Robin growled.

"Oh yeah?! Who's going to make me?! The green midget?! The robot?! The gothic?! The orange chick?! You Mr. Traffic Light?!" Chromastone questioned loudly.

"Hey! It's Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Robin! The Teen Titans, also known as the guys who are going to kick your butt!" Beast Boy stated.

"Titans, GO!!" Robin shouted, they charged for battle.

"It's Hero Time!!" Chromastone threw his cloak aside and charged into battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kevin and Gwen were at the mall, miraculously it was still open for business. Kevin couldn't believe he was convinced by Gwen, they decided to eat. Kevin brought the burgers to the table where Gwen is at, he sat down and they started to eat. Within the meal, Kevin noticed that Gwen was hardly touching her food.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Ben." She said."He's fine, he can handle himself."

"I know, but I just can't help to worry about him, that's all."

"Ben's tough, I'm pretty sure he's fine."

"You're right."

They returned back to eating, believing that Ben is all right.

* * *

In a ship high above the air, Julie was getting ready to let Ben have it. She saw that they were approaching their destination.

"Lock on to the omnitrix's signal Ship!" Julie said.

"Shiiip!" he answered.

'_Just you wait Benjamin Tennyson! You are so going to get it.' _She thought.

* * *

**The battle for the ages will finally begin!! Stay tune, CAUSE THE BATTLE FOR THE AGES WILL BEGIN!! Review! And remember, NO FLAMES! OR ELSE I'LL STRIKE YOU THE HAMMER OF THOR!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I associated with the Teen Titans and Ben 10 Alien Force in any way, shape, or form. So please read and review. NO FLAMES!!**

* * *

Robin leaped at Chromastone, he swung his staff at him hoping to hit him on the side of his head. Chromastone raised his arm to block the staff, amazingly the staff broke when it hit his arm. He punched Robin in the gut to send him flying.

"Robin!" Starfire saw Robin fall on the sand, "You will not hurt my boyfriend!" She was getting angry, she unleashed a barrage of starbolts at Chromastone.

The starbolts struck him, as well as the ground around him, causing him to be covered by a dust cloud.

"Did we get him?" asked Beast Boy.

Starfire helped Robin regroup back with their friends.

"Oh, you got me something alright!" The dust cloud went away, standing there was a glowing Chromastone.

He had manage to absorb Starfire's attack.

He raised his arms at them, "My turn!" he fired light beams at them.

"Titans, move!" Robin said.

The titans scattered in different directions to dodge the beams. Raven was doing well in dodging them, until she failed to notice one traveling towards her. Beast Boy saw the beam that was traveling towards her, he ran up to her and pushed her out of the way, and took the beam head-on.

"AAH!" Beast Boy was knocked back a couple of yards.

"Beast Boy!" Raven ran up to him, she knelt down besides him, "Are you okay?!"

"I am now." Unfortunately that was the only that escaped his mouth, the blast managed to knock him unconsciousness.

"You'll pay for that!" Raven was getting angry, which was not a good thing, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She used her powers to grab any objects she can and launched them at him.

Chromastone fired light beams at every object that Raven threw at him, destroying them all before they could even touch him.

"Is that all you guys got?!" He taunted.

"No it ain't!" Cyborg managed to get behind Chromastone, he fired a sonic blast aimed right at Chromastone's back.

'_Heh, I'll just absorb it.'_ Chromastone just turned his head back to Cyborg, he smiled, his back was ready to absorb the blast, unfortunately he felt pain when the blast hit him, "OW!" He quickly fell to one knee, he looked at Cyborg's arm, _'Is that a sonic cannon?'_

'_How odd? He was able to absorb my starbolts, but he couldn't be able to absorb Cyborg's sonic blast. It seemed to have hurt him instead, but why?'_ Starfire thought about it, she then got another good look at the monster, _'That's it!'_ "Cyborg, use your sonic cannon again!"

"Huh, why?!" asked Cyborg.

"He's an alien, well, a Crystalsapien to be exact! Those species can't withstand sound waves!"

"Uh-oh!" Chromastone said.

"Oh, yeah baby! Looks like someone is going to get their ass kicked by me!"

"Aw, man!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kevin and Gwen were still at the mall, expect they were in different stores. Kevin went to the auto store, while Gwen was at some place that sells relics. Gwen's plumber badge started to beep, she took it out and looked at it.

"Oh no!" Gwen quickly took out her phone and called Kevin.

Kevin heard his phone ringing, "What's up?" he answered.

"Trouble!"

"Gwen, what's wrong?!"

"I got a SOS from Ben on my plumber badge."

"I'll meet you in the parking lot!" He quickly exited the store.

"Okay!" Gwen hung up her phone, and ran to the parking lot.

Kevin hung up his phone as well, and ran to his car.

* * *

Julie was sitting in the driver seat, she kept thinking how she's going to let Ben have it. She then came across a scenario.

"Ship, can you, like, show me what alien Ben is right now? If he even is in alien form."

"Shiiip!" He answered.

A few seconds later, a holographic projector showed exactly how Ben is right now.

"Chromastone, huh? That means he can't withstand sonic waves. Ship can you turn into a sonic blaster?"

"Shiiip!"

"I'll take that as a yes!"

Julie couldn't wait to let Ben have it for ditching her.

* * *

**Oh boy! I wouldn't want to be Ben right now! What will happen to him? Will Julie get her hands on him? Will Kevin and Gwen make it to Ben on time? And will I ever light myself on fire? Stay tuned to find out all the answers! On a side note, I have a question for you guys. If you get it right, you get a cookie. Besides Chromastone, since he's my second favorite, what do you guys think my favorite alien is?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm from a two-year trip around the world… *crickets chirping* okay, so I got lazy. HOWEVER! Now that I'm in college it's a totally different thing now. FYI, favorite alien is Big Chill!**

* * *

Chromastone was having a difficult time dogding the sonic blasts coming from Cyborg. No, that's an understatement, he kept getting hit by those blasts. Cyborg had fired ten shots at him, all of the shots kept hitting the crystals on Chromastone's back.

_'Damn, if this keeps up, my crystals and my strength will be reduced to nothing.'_ He thought.

"Do you surrender now?" Robin asked.

Raven managed to help Beast Boy up to his feet.

"No way!" Chromastone said. "The hero never gives up." He fired a beam at Robin.

Robin did back flips to successfully dodge the attack. "Cyborg, it's time for the sonic boom." Robin took out a disc while Cyborg prepared his sonic cannon.

_'I need a miracle here.'_ Chromastone thought, he looked up as he heard the roar of an engine.

"What's that?" He said out loud.

The Titans and himself looked and saw a black ship with green lines fly overhead, the ship proceeded to land on the beach.

"Is that? No, it couldn't be." Chromastone said.

"Titans, be on your guard!" Robin said as they all got into battle formation.

The ramp opened slowly, Chromastone saw that the Titans were ready for anything. The Titans couldn't believe what was coming from the ship, it was an Asian teenager, she had a pink sweater and a white skirt. The ship then transformed into a hand-held sonic blaster, the girl caught the gun and looked at Chromastone and the Titans, then back at Chromastone.

"Hello Ben." She said dryly.

"Aw, man!" Chromastone whine, he knew he was in big trouble.

* * *

Trouble wasn't only facing Ben, it made its way towards Gwen and Kevin whom were stuck in city traffic. The car was in its original mode.

"Aah! Can't this traffic disappear already!" Gwen complained.

"I never seen you so frustrated…" Kevin said. "You can make it disappear with your magic." He teased.

"Can it. Ben might be in trouble." Gwen said.

"Probably, or he could be having fun kicking butt." Kevin smirked.

"Kevin, this is serious!" Gwen glared.

"Relax, we'll get there." Kevin said.

"I hope so." Gwen sighed.

* * *

In a secret medieval castle, there were scientists building a machine which looked like a mini jump gate.

"Is is finished yet?" An impatient figure asked.

"Yes Forever King Driscoll." The lead scientist replied.

"Good! Now activate it!" Driscoll stepped out of the shadows.

The lead scientist activated the gate, a red portal soon appeared. After a few minutes, a figure walked out of the portal, the lead scientist turned off the machine.

"The gate was successful my liege!" The scientist said.

"Good! Now how are you feeling… Dr. Animo?" Driscoll asked.

"Dr. Animo is no more… call me D'Void!" He answered proudly, "and I feel like crushing a particular Tennyson brat."

"We will crush them all! First we will destroy his lackeys, then we will finally Ben Tennyson!" Driscoll held out his hand, and did a crushing motion with it. "However, lets send him a gift for our grand arrival."

Out of the shadows, a mysterious figure appeared next to Driscoll's side, kneeling. It was The Red Knight.

"Send them my regards." Driscoll said.

The Red Knight bowed and disappeared to fulfill his mission.

_'Soon you will pay with your life, Benjamin.'_ Driscoll thought.

* * *

**WHOA! This just got real, I'm sorry to all those that I made wait. Forgive me!**


End file.
